


Кислый привкус дешевых декораций

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode: s03e19 Out Of The Blue, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: AU к 3х19 "Out of the Blue". В этом мире был еще и Тесла.





	Кислый привкус дешевых декораций

— Твою мать, — злобно прошипел Уилл. — Ты достал уже, дурацкий комок шерсти.  
Он попытался схватить — как его там, Генри, кажется? — но кот ловко выскользнул из его рук, едва он только успел обхватить пушистого засранца поперек туловища, и спрыгнул на асфальт, попутно царапнув Уилла по тыльной стороне ладони.  
Он зашипел и пробормотал в адрес кота несколько неприличных слов.  
— Попался, засранец, — злорадно проговорил Уилл, хватая его за шкирку.  
С перекатывающимся во рту тяжелым кисловатым привкусом, возникшим непонятно из-за чего, Уилл направился к дверям дома Хелен. Хотя нестерпимо хотелось засунуть надоевшего кошака в мусорный контейнер, но никак не подходить к своей безумной соседке-кошатнице, еще и художнице по совместительству, картинами которой, собранными в странный паззл, сейчас была забита его гостиная, и возвращать своенравного питомца, нашедшего крышу автомобиля Уилла весьма привлекательной в качестве лежанки для себя и почему-то посчитавшего, что ее непременно нужно хотя бы раз в день поцарапать своими когтями, которые Уиллу хотелось выдрать, чтоб неповадно было. Потому что Хелен, конечно же, возмещать нанесенный ущерб не собиралась.

— Надеюсь, на этот раз вы не попытаетесь вломиться в мой дом, доктор Циммерман? — язвительно поинтересовалась Хелен, принимая из рук Уилла кота, который тут же, недовольно мяукнув, вырвался и устремился куда-то вглубь дома.  
Уилл немного смутился. Очень хотелось, да. Синие всполохи, такие манящие и такие раздражающие, за ее спиной, словно издевались над ним, появляясь в самых неподходящих местах. Вот как, например, сейчас в доме Хелен. Снова.  
Нет, ему хватило и первого раза.  
— Не сегодня, — пробормотал он себе под нос, поправляя очки на переносице, и добавил уже громче: — И не стоит благодарить за Генри, или как его там.  
— Я и не собиралась, — усмехнулась Хелен и сжала губы в тонкую линию.  
Уилл развернулся со словами:  
— И, Магнус, бога ради, подрежьте уже наконец вашему коту когти.  
— Что? Как вы меня назвали? — Уилл обернулся на ее удивленный, и даже немного взволнованный голос: Хелен настороженно смотрела на него. — Откуда вам известна моя девичья фамилия?  
«Издевательство какое-то», — подумал Уилл и помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения.  
Теперь сама Хелен была окутана синими всполохами, и она… менялась. Словно кто-то запустил слайд-шоу, стремительно меняя картинки при этом, от чего в глазах начало рябить.  
Это было похоже на… воспоминания? Такие знакомые, едва уловимые. Стоит руку протянуть, коснуться и… все рассыпалось в прах, ускользало. Будто что-то блокировало сознание Уилла, не позволяло ему вспомнить.  
Глаза Хелен расширились, и она отступила от Уилла на несколько шагов назад. А потом нахмурилась и как-то странно посмотрела на Уилла. Словно впервые его увидела. Или же разглядела в нем нечто такое, что сам Уилл не мог видеть.  
— Да какого… Я опаздываю.  
И он почти бегом направился к своей машине, не обращая внимания на все еще саднящие царапины и понимая, что времени на их обработку уже нет.  
В общем-то, не соврал даже. Он действительно опаздывал. Как всегда, за последнее время. И уже мысленно готовился к головомойке.

— Циммерман, — Никола Тесла смотрел на Уилла пристально, почти осуждающе. — Ты не пробовал обзавестись такой замечательной вещицей, как часы? Очень удобная штука, знаешь ли. Со стрелочками и циферками, время показывает. Можно даже будильник завести и…  
— Я же извинился, — раздраженно перебил его Уилл, откидывая голову на спинку стула. — И объяснил причину опоздания.  
Уилл не просто устал. Он дико, нечеловечески устал. Так, как еще никогда в своей жизни не уставал. Он забыл, что такое сон вообще, не говоря уже про нормальный, человеческий, а не те несчастные огрызки то ли сна, то ли черт пойми, чего, которые ему удавалось урвать кое-как. Не удивительно, что его опоздания на работу участились.  
Уилл уставился в потолок. Хотелось смотреть куда угодно, но только не на Николу Теслу — светило кардиохирургии, главную фигуру в команде хирургов, проводящую пересадки сердца. Потому что смотреть на него с некоторых пор стало почему-то невыносимо. Равносильно сущему наказанию.  
До уровня Теслы Уиллу было еще расти и расти, и он все чаще задавался вопросом, что такого разглядел в нем Тесла и взял в свою скромную группу хирургов, когда самому Уиллу казалось, что он понимает в кардиохирургии примерно столько же, сколько в ядерной физике. С последней он, к слову, не дружил.  
Словно не его жизнь. Не то, чем он на самом деле должен был бы заниматься.  
— Циммерман, — вывел его из задумчивости повелительный голос Теслы, заставляя все-таки обратить на того внимание.  
Он все еще был в почти полном хирургическом облачении после экстренной операции. И Уилл поразился, как даже в этом одеянии тот умудрялся выглядеть так, словно был одет с иголочки. И словно его не вырывали посреди ночи из сладкого царства Морфея, вызвав в срочном порядке на операцию. Словно он не провел почти всю ночь за операционным столом, спасая пациента, которому все пророчили билет на тот свет. Все, кроме Николы Теслы. Да, он был не просто опытным, блестящим, хирургом, потому что вышеупомянутый пациент находился уже в палате интенсивной терапии.  
Изящный и гениальный мастер своего дела с платиновыми, чтоб их, руками.  
— У тебя такой вид, словно ты уже полгода как, а то и больше, не спал, — поморщился Тесла. — Не хочешь объяснить, какого черта с тобой происходит?  
— Если бы я сам понимал, — пробормотал Уилл, наблюдая, как Тесла совершил просто непозволительное действие: откупорил бутылку вина и налил его в бокал, совсем немного, почти на самое донышко.  
Непозволительное не только потому, что время рабочее, но еще и потому, что Уилл сглотнул слюну, глядя как тот обхватил длинными и тонкими пальцами ножку бокала.  
Снова этот чертов синий всполох. Уилл не успел разглядеть изменения, коснувшиеся Теслы. Впрочем, это было не так уж и важно сейчас, потому что все его внимание было занято тем, что он смотрел как Тесла провел указательным пальцем по ободку бокала, убрав умудрившуюся затесаться туда бордовую капельку, а потом облизнул его, задержав во рту, смакуя так, словно ничего слаще той несчастной крохотной капельки не было. Не специально, конечно же. Скорее всего. Откуда ему вообще было знать, какую реакцию у Уилла вызвало столь простое действие? И то, что Уиллу хотелось бы самому слизнуть ту каплю.  
Или же знал?  
Под насмешливым взором Теслы Уилл отвел глаза в сторону.  
Засранец. Наверное, все-таки он не мог не заметить, что Уилл предпочел бы, чтобы тот сжимал своими пальцами кое-что другое, а не бокал.  
Ему и раньше нравилось наблюдать за жестикуляцией Теслы, смотреть на то, как он непринужденно проводит операции. Но в последнее время желание почувствовать прикосновение этих пальцев к своему телу становилось все нестерпимее.  
— Тебе стоило бы взять небольшой отгул, Циммерман. Скажем, дня два-три. Этого должно хватить. Я уж как-нибудь прикрою тебя перед советом директоров.  
Пока Тесла говорил все это, он даже не смотрел на Уилла, разглядывая вино в бокале на просвет, изящно удерживая его в двух пальцах. И добавил, хотя и без этого пояснения были понятны его опасения:  
— Ты должен нормально выспаться. Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты ассистировал мне в таком состоянии.  
Уилла как холодной водой облили. И не только. Ему доводилось видеть, как Тесла делал прямой массаж сердца. Столь же восхитительное, сколь и омерзительное зрелище. Завораживающее в некоторой степени, с учетом того, кто его делал. Можно было подумать, что в ситуациях, когда бессильны были медицинские приборы, Тесла словно по волшебству какому-то запускал небьющееся сердце.  
И сейчас Уиллу показалось, будто Тесла на живую раздвинул ему грудную клетку, обхватил пальцами его сердце и крепко сжал. Но вовсе не для того, чтобы восстановить кровообращение, а совсем наоборот.  
Внутри все сжалось, замерло на мгновение, показавшееся Уиллу вечностью, а потом отпустило.  
Он устало провел рукой по лицу. И недоуменно посмотрел на нее, когда Тесла внезапно спросил:  
— Что с рукой, Циммерман?  
Царапины на тыльной стороне ладони. Те самые, которые оставил по всей своей кошачьей доброте душевной Генри. Он уже и забыл про них, пока пытался играть наперегонки со временем, добираясь до работы. Они оказались глубже, чем изначально показалось Уиллу.  
— Да так…  
Уилл не успел договорить: дыхание его перехватило, а по телу словно пробежал воображаемый разряд тока — хотя на самом деле, такое, конечно же, было невозможно, — когда Тесла, подойдя к нему, схватил его ладонь и провел большим пальцем по царапинам.  
И подавил разочарованный вздох, когда Тесла отпустил его руку.  
Чертово наваждение. Странное, безумное влечение, которое Уилл пока не мог объяснить. И отчаянное ощущение того, что ответ где-то рядом, просто Уилл почему-то не видит его.  
— Можешь начинать прямо сейчас, — он махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Я серьезно, Циммерман, в гроб и то краше кладут.  
Уилл сжал зубы. Они уже не первый год работали вместе, но Тесла все еще упорно называл его по фамилии. Это не то чтобы раздражало, скорее, немного… огорчало, что ли. Это было как своеобразная стена. Железобетонная стена.  
И снова этот привкус, странный и кислый.  
— Ты еще здесь? — Тесла изогнул бровь.

— Шикарно, — пробормотал Уилл, с досадой глядя на пасмурное небо, с которого накрапывал пока еще мелкий, противный, дождь. — Просто прекрасно, — он пнул колесо автомобиля, который почему-то никак не желал заводиться.  
А потом пнул еще раз, злясь на себя за то, что забытый зонт висел себе спокойно сейчас дома, на вешалке в коридоре. А Уилл стоял здесь и медленно, но верно промокал.  
— Да ты издеваешься, — нервно засмеялся он, обнаружив, что телефон разрядился. — Ну мать твою…  
Он огляделся, вспоминая, где здесь вообще ближайшая автобусная остановка.

— Циммерман?  
Уилл вздрогнул и посмотрел на Теслу, застывшего в дверном проеме и глядящего на него с долей удивления и… насмешливо.  
— Ну что ж, проходи, раз уж какие-то неведомые пути занесли тебя ко мне, — он распахнул дверь шире.  
Уилл нерешительно переступил порог и огляделся. Плохо, все очень плохо. Даже так — охренеть как плохо. Он помнил, как шел к автобусной остановке, а дальше — провал. И вот сейчас он стоит, как последний идиот, в коридоре квартиры Николы Теслы, со стекающей с его одежды дождевой водой.  
Мысль о том, что тот вообще-то должен был находиться в больнице в данный момент исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Уилл едва ли успел осознать нестыковку происходящего.  
— Чего застыл? — усмехнулся Тесла. — Раздевайся, пока не подхватил воспаление легких, или что посерьезнее. Или тебе помочь?  
Снова этот взгляд. Почти издевательский.  
Уилл чувствовал себя так, словно находился в каком-то дурном полусне. И привкус у него почему-то был неизменно кислый, как у испорченного вина.  
Тесла, сложив руки на груди и скрестив ноги в лодыжках, привалился плечом к стене и наблюдал, как Уилл почти одеревеневшими руками стягивает с себя пиджак и тот падает мокрой бесформенной кучей на дорогое покрытие. Уилл не особо разбирался в материалах, а когда Тесла внезапно отлепился от стены и приблизился к нему, он и вовсе думать забыл о стройматериалах. Потому что тот перехватил его трясущиеся руки, которыми он никак не мог совладать с неподатливыми пуговицами, и отвел в сторону. Прикосновение теплых пальцев к его ледяным рукам показалось обжигающим.  
И, кажется, перестал дышать, когда Тесла начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке, умудряясь при этом касаться оголенной кожи и заставлять Уилла вздрагивать.  
А потом взял в свои ладони его руку, ту самую, с царапинами и сначала нежно провел по ним подушечкой большого пальца, а потом поцеловал.  
И он смутно помнил, как они оказались в постели, уже обнаженные к тому же, потому что все потонуло в синем вихре из ярких всполохов, когда Тесла притянул его к себе и крепко поцеловал.

Тесла был нетороплив, исследуя тело Уилла. Словно проводил поверхностную пальпацию, скользя то кончиками пальцев, то кладя ладони плашмя на исследуемую область. И это заставляло Уилла глухо стонать, и слегка выгибаться под его прикосновениями. И когда он уже готов был сорваться, чтобы притянуть Теслу к себе, потребовать прекратить истязать его, тот неожиданно коснулся пальцами его губ. И вот тогда Уилл не выдержал и сделал то, что давно уже хотел — втянул в рот указательный и средний пальцы Теслы и начал медленно посасывать их, ласкать языком. Дыхание его участилось, когда тот начал почти что трахать рот Уилла пальцами.  
— Перевернись, — изменившимся голосом потребовал Тесла, и Уилл послушно перевернулся на живот.  
И у Уилла не возникало мыслей о неправильности происходящего: ни когда Тесла растягивал его, ни когда входил в него скользким от смазки членом, наваливаясь сверху и переплетая при этом свои пальцы с пальцами Уилла.  
Он закрыл глаза, только чтобы не видеть очередных синих всполохов, в которых каким-то невероятным и причудливым образом видел почему-то длинные когти, вместо нормальных человеческих ногтей.

— Что? — осторожно спросил Уилл, когда вышел из душа с одним только полотенцем на бедрах, а вторым вытирал волосы.  
Он напрягся под хмурым и задумчивым взглядом Теслы. Тот сжимал телефон. Его, Уилла, телефон.  
— Из больницы звонили, — пояснил он. — Извини, что ответил, но непрекращающиеся звонки начали раздражать.  
Тесла замолчал, а Уилл напряженно ждал. Ему не нравился его тон.  
— Твоя жена родила, — наконец сказал он.  
— Бывшая, — поправил его Уилл.  
С Эбби он развелся несколько месяцев назад, когда та заподозрила его в интимной связи с Хелен и устроила грандиозную истерику. Дура. Не на ту поставила. Но не то чтобы Уилл сильно переживал по поводу ее ухода и последующего за этим развода.  
Правда, сейчас перспектива разрываться между собственным ребенком, которому придется теперь выплачивать алименты, любовником, с которым, как Уилл надеялся, это был не последний раз, и работой, которая ничего кроме нестерпимой головной боли не приносила и которую он, в общем-то, терпел только из-за одного человека, стоящего как раз перед ним, была так себе заманчивой.  
Поганый мир, паршивая жизнь.  
И что-то было не так. Какое-то странное искажение времени, потому что Уилл отчаянно пытался вспомнить, на каком месяце была Эбби, когда они развелись.  
— Если ты поедешь к ней, — Уилл внутренне содрогнулся от этих слов, потому что меньше всего ему хотелось встречаться с Эбби, которая еще неизвестно как отреагирует на его визит, — то, — Тесла подошел к нему и взял за подбородок, а Уилл напрягся еще больше, надеясь, что тот не собирается сказать ему что-нибудь в духе «дорогу сюда можешь забыть», — помни только одно — то, чей ты теперь, Циммерман.  
Он провел указательным пальцем по нижней губе, и Уилл успел лишь вскользь прихватить его губами и коснуться языком. Его даже не напрягло очередное обращение по фамилии. Учитывая, как порой Тесла бросался обидными прозвищами в адрес других врачей, то просто фамилия, пожалуй, была не самым худшим из всех возможных вариантов. И он только сейчас задумался о том, что, в общем-то, был едва ли не единственным, к кому Тесла обращался относительно по-человечески, насколько это вообще возможно было.  
И собственнические замашки Теслы он, пожалуй, тоже сможет пережить.

Синие вспышки преследовали Уилла все чаще, навязчивые, невероятно раздражающие, нестерпимые.  
И все отчетливее ощущался кислый привкус.  
Уилл боялся засыпать, боялся снова оказаться в том, другом, мире, в полном одиночестве с панической атакой. И находил спасение в Тесле, когда с каким-то отчаянием насаживался на скользящие внутри него пальцы и кончал, стоило тому провести лишь подушечками пальцев по его члену.  
Кратковременное спасение, но это было лучше, чем ничего.  
— Ты похож на ожившего зомби, Циммерман, — как-то сказал Тесла обеспокоенным тоном, вкладывая в его руку пузырек с таблетками, которые должны были помочь заснуть и не видеть снов.  
Но таблетки не помогли.  
Как и эксперимент затрахать его до потери сознания. Разве что этот эксперимент помог обнаружить Уиллу, что он, возможно, не один в своей беде.  
А потом Уилл думал только о том, что, возможно, это была не такая уж и хорошая идея поговорить с Хелен. Особенно она перестала ему нравиться, когда он не мог оторвать взгляда от приближающейся толщи воды…

Он с ненавистью смотрел на опостылевшие знаки бесконечности, которыми было испещрено омерзительное тело психо-червя, плавно скользящего в своем аквариуме с каким-то рокочущим звуком.  
Синие, черт бы их побрал. Те самые, заставлявшие Уилла считать себя спятившим. Те самые, которыми изрисовала свои картины Магнус и которые Уилл потом собирал в единое целое.  
Мерзкая тварь с мерзким чувством юмора.

Тесла хохотал, почти неудержимо. Пожалуй, Уилл еще никогда не видел, чтобы тот так веселился. Ему, в отличие от Уилла, было трудно представить себе Магнус в окружении кистей, красок и холстов. И нелюдимой кошатницей.  
Не смеялся он только над собой. И Уилл почему-то не сомневался, что Тесла способен был провести этими сильными и ловкими пальцами, все такими же привлекательными, как и в том мире, и коронарное шунтирование, если ситуация вынудит.  
Но совсем он перестал смеяться и глаза его потемнели, а ногти чуть удлинились полу-трансформировавшись и впившись в обивку подлокотника кресла, когда Уилл упомянул, что он какое-то время был женат на Эбби и у них был общий ребенок. Бокал в руке Теслы лопнул, а лицо на мгновение исказилось, когда Уилл осторожно сказал, что Магнус была замужем за Друиттом. Тоже, в общем-то, далеко не счастливо.  
Он мог бы и умолчать об этом, но… Но было любопытно посмотреть на его реакцию.  
И она оказалась совсем неожиданной, когда Уилл рассказал о том, как тот мир пытался удержать их всеми возможными способами. В том числе и Уилла Теслой.  
Он даже не обиделся, когда тот вышел из его спальни. В памяти всплыл их диалог двухлетней давности:  
_— Полагаю, ты никогда не любил._  
— Много раз, друг мой. И разница в том, что я признаю, что это иррациональный, саморазрушительный импульс, замаскированный под счастье.  
Не обиделся, потому что всегда считал себя вроде запасного варианта для Теслы. До тех пор, пока Магнус не станет к нему более благосклонна. Хотя, наверное, Уилл состарится и даже умрет быстрее, чем это произойдет.  
И он удивился, когда тот вернулся.  
— После такого тебе нужно что-нибудь определенно покрепче, чем вино, парень, — сказал он, наливая в бокал виски и протягивая его Уиллу.  
Жидкость обожгла горло, когда он залпом выпил. За первым последовал второй бокал, потому что во рту все еще стоял неприятный привкус того мира.  
Тесла ловко перехватил выскользнувший из его руки бокал и поставил на тумбочку.  
— Пожалуй, мне стоит дать тебе высп…  
Уилл не дал договорить Тесле, притягивая его за шею к себе и заставляя тем самым почти упасть на него.  
— Будут какие-то особые пожелания? — уголки губ Теслы дернулись в полуулыбке.  
— Да, — Уилл сглотнул, глядя на его пальцы. — Хочу, чтобы ты повторил все, что делал со мной в том мире.  
— Боюсь, мне понадобятся подробные инструкции, — усмехнулся он. — Даже интересно, что я мог сделать с тобой в том мире такого, чего не делал в этом.  
— Скорее, наоборот, — тихо проговорил Уилл, беря его руку и целуя по очереди кончики пальцев.  
И шумно выдохнул, чуть прикусив безымянный палец, до которого как раз дошел, когда Тесла коснулся ладонью свободной руки его кожи и по телу пробежал слабый разряд тока, теперь уже не воображаемого.  
Это было правильно, потому что вот она, его жизнь. Настоящая. Без набивших оскомину синих всполохов с ощущением чего-то неправильного и упущенного. И без кислого привкуса дешевых декораций.


End file.
